Now you see me
by cyenthia 30
Summary: Rodney encounters taceon radiation Whats your definition of char death?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer I own nothing but I wish I did

This is rated k mostly for pottymouth from the boys

Here we go again

Onwards

2am he found was the most productive hour of the day. No half wits to deal with, no handholding of his

staff and no excited hair flyboys interrupting, just the quite humm of electronics.

Rodney was not a workoholic that people made him out to be, he would love a few days of just sleep

heavens know he needs it. Alas his city needs almost 24 hour care to keep from blowing up, sinking or

what have you and ego aside he was the one for the job, not to mention dedicated. So here he was solving

power gliches all over the city while working to figure out some new tech SGA4 brought back yesterday.

The device was Lantien made with the same steel that constructed the city. It was small enough to fit in

his palm but as far as he could tell it was solid no crystals or wires anywhere to bee see. It was humming

with power and there was a symbol carved on the face of the metalic object . At first he thought it was a

small power source like naqueta, (pegasus version) he was still waiting on the results of the scan he

performed earlier.

Now being the smartest man alive after it activated by his slight touch he let it go and placed it in a clear

containment canaster, he did not want to be responsable for blowing up Atlantis.

Looking into his empty coffee mug he let out a sigh and made his way across the room to his personal pot

it was good to be the boss, after refilling his cup he closed his eyes and took a sip if ambrosia and failed

to notice the symbol flash a cold blue then dim to nothingness and shut down.. Hearing his laptop beep he

walked back to his workbench to see the scan results.

It wasn't a power source or a device so he needed to assign it to the geologists or something. There was

resudusal energy readings but they were minimal, he was going to bed. In his overtired state he never

noticed that his laptop didn't shutdown when he hit to off button or the door that he just left stayed open

not hearing his close and lock commands.

**********************************************sga***********************************

John Sheppard didn't know if he should be pissed or put upon for being best friends with one Dr Makay.

The good doctor had not answered his headset nor was he in his room or lab, no one had heard or seen

him since Dr Z last night around midnight. Mind you it was only 0900 and the man needed his sleep but

why he decided to find a new hiding place to do so was what he wanted to know.

They had a meeting in 2 hours and he needed to eat and clean up first so it was time to find him and wake

him the hell up, tapping his headset he contacted the gate room.

"Chuck, this is Sheppard, I need a small favor from you, I am missing my pain in my ass Canadian

physicist could you use the lifesign scanner and locate him for me?"

"Yes sir,not a problom but if he is in one of the dead pockets we won't be able to pick him up."

"understood, If he does not show up patch me in to citywide and ill give him one hell of a wake up call."

"Yes sir, it will be a few minutes ill get back to you."

"Thanks Chuck, your a pal."

While waiting to hear from the canadian gate tech he made his way to the mess and sat down with the rest

of his team.

"Good morning John, have you located Doctor Makay as of yet?"

"Mornin Teyla, no not yet but he can't hide for long."

"Want me to find him Sheppard?"

"No big guy its okay I got a plan."hearing Chuck in his ear he flashed Ronin a grin, "patch me through

Chuck."

"ATTENTION MEREDITH! WAKE THE HELL UP OR ILL FEED YOU TO A WHALE thank you

that is all." from the snickers he was surrounded by, the rest of the population wasn't too upset with the

wake up call.

*****************************************sga****************************************

"ATTENTION MEREDITH! WAKE THE HELL UP OR ILL FEED YOU TO A WHALE thank you

that is all."

Rodney rolled over cursing his friend in more that 4 languages, the nerve of the man why he couldn't just

knock on his door like a normal person was beyond comprehension. He placed his com in his ear but

didn't reply when he stood up he noticed he was dressed in the same clothing he was last night.

"Hun, im sure I got changed before bed oh well must have crashed before I got a chance."

He turned to make his bed but to his surprize it was already made not even a wrinkle from where he had slept.

"Okay this is just strange. Makay to Sheppard,thank you for the lovely wake up call ill see you in the

meeting."

Not wating for a answer he ended the transmision his mind focusing on what could possable be going on.

Dismissing everything as being overtired he decided to get something to eat to clear the cobwebs and get

a shower before the meeting. But instead of his door opening he walked right through it into the hallway

and froze.

"Okay so umm that just happened...Oh god, im dead!"

There we go chapter one

Interested? Reviews are helpful

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer see chapter 1

Here we go chapter two

I sorry in advance I have no beta so mistakes might be made

If interested in being my beta please PM me

For the classic sg1 fans I hope you all remember Daniels run in with taceon

Onwards

Rodney stood frozen in the hallway outside his quarters trying to come to terms with what just happened

after adding up all the facts he came back to the same conclusion... he was dead, but no he can't be he

would remember something as important as dieing right? What he needed was more data.

"Alright whatever happpened occured last night after Radik left and before he fell asleep, still dressed

from yesterday, not hungry, and he can move through solid matter. So a ghost or something. So option

one dead. option two assended. option three out of body experience. Option three was the most illogical

but it kept his denial and panic in check, his next step was to find his body which would be unresponsive

and in the infirmary.

Walking towards the infirmary he kept trying to interact with his surroundings finding that he only passed

through matter but he was able to put on his radio it was still in his ear. Activating the public channel he

performed his test.

"This is doctor Makay, can anyone read me? please respond." getting no answer he switched to the senior

staff frequency

"John?,Carson?, Elizabeth? can anyone here me?"

Not one person responded so new fact he could hear others but thet can hear him wonderful. He reached

the infirmary and found it absent of bodies including his own. Wondering where everyone was he looked

at his watch 9:56 the frigging meeting! Ah well, at least they would all be in the same spot for his next

test. He made it to the gate room just as the doors closed not like doors mattered to him in this state, he

closed his incorpral eyes and stepped into the room and observed his friends.

Carson was twitching looking around the room like he was expecting me to just appear which I was going

to test later. John kept looking at the doors and then his watch hoping I was just late. Elizabeth,well who

can tell? that woman has an amazing pokerface but it couldn't hide the fear that blazed in her brown eyes.

Ronin looked pissed not even trying to hide the fact and Teyla, dear sweet Teyla, looked worried. The

mood was broken by Sheppards voice.

"Well then that settles it, Makay is offically missing he is never ever late for a meeting which means im

going to go find him, lets go Chewy."

"John sit down, this meeting is not over until I say."

"Then say it Elizabeth we need to find Rodney."

"Please sit if were going to find him we need to figure out whats going on first."

"She is right lad, the only way to help Rodney is to figure this out as fast as we can."

"Fine, you go 20 minutes then im gone meeting or no meeting. "

"Thank you John 20 minutes is all we need, so what do we know?"

"He is missing what else do you need to know?"

"John please, I need you to calm down and treat this like an investagation so again what do we know?"

"Alright lass ill start, Rodney had been running himself into the ground. Ive had him in my care for his

blood sugar levels twice this week, he kept saying he was too busy to eat and nah forgot."

"He appeared very tired on out last mission. Doctor Makay was lagging behind on our walk back to the

stargate he had not been that slow since our first missions."

"He was quite too, didn't bitch as much, just mumbled."

"Thank you Teyla, Ronin, Carson we now know he was run down and not eating right."

"Which makes me very worried the wee bugger could be in a hypoglycemic coma somewhere and I canna

help him."

"See! what Carson said. We need to go find him how long can he go without food doc?"

"Id say 12 hours 14 at most but I donna know when he ate last."

"Well does anyone know who seen him last?"

"Ya it was Dr Z, hang on. Radik, its Sheppard could you join us in the meeting room asap?"

" On my way, is Makay there?"

"No hes not see ya in a min doc, Sheppard out."

Taking advantage of the break in the converstion Rodney started another test. He saw a pen on the table

perfect, he stared at the pen, he hated the pen, the pen must die. He focused all his pain, anger and fear at

the pen but it did not move.

"Dammit! not assended or a ghost both could move objects if focused enough so out of body experence

but with no body just fucking peachy."

Well he had one more test to try he passes through matter what about people? Now who to choose? Not

the girls that would be too strange but Teyla would be the most receiving. Not Ronin nor John god knows

whats in their heads, well my good fellow time to see whats Carsons made of, not to mention Carson was

a very open spiritual person if anyone could be open to supernatural things it was him. He walked around

the table instead of through until he was standing beside his target, he saw the man shiver which John

noticed as well.

"You okay doc? your looking a little pale."

"Ya, just got a wee shiver out of no where im fine."

"I didn't even touch him yet huh very interesting anywho heres go nothing."

He reached out and placed his hands on Carsons shoulders they didn't pass right through but actually

made contact but on some level Carson felt it if the sudden standing up and taking 2 steps forward almost

climbing on the table was anything to go by.

"Huh so I can touch people so not dead, not out of body but if I was assended id have cool powers which

I don't, so there has to be a forth option but what?"

"Doctor Beckett are you alright? what is wrong?"

"I ...I donna know, I just needed to get away from my chair as fast as I could. I felt like I was trapped and

being held down but its gone now,I have no idea why I just did that."

He was saved from any interagation by Radiks entrence. My second in command looked dishelveled

hair sticking up that it could give Sheppards a run for its money, his clothing was wrinkled and his wire

frame glasses were slightly ascue. He walked past my chair leaving it empty and sat next to Elizabeth.

He wondered if it was out of respect or fear? He might as well sit down no more tests for the moment lets

see if Radik can shed some light on this.

He sat down in his chair and didn't land on the floor, things like this make him sour, come on He can

walk through walls but he doesn't fall through the floor when he walks. He can sit in a chair or sleep in a

bed but not touch anything it just doesnt make any logical sense! Ending his internal rant he refocused

on the meeting.

So Doctor Zalinka could you please tell us about the last time you Dr Makay?"

"Yes Dr Weir, Team 4 brought back mineral, possable power source. We spent all evening studying, no

wires, no crystal just a metal stone. We scaned and rescaned, tested it, tried to break, nothing happened.

8ish Rodney got angry, accused me of missing things. He reached for stone and it started to glow we

quickly placed in containment and decontaminated ourselves. Was unessessary nothing happened so we

scaned again now that it was on, no new data. Was late I was tired at 11:43 I said goonight went to bed

and woke to city wide whale threat."

"Radik lad, did you happen to know when Rodney last ate?"

"Yes he had power bar as I was leaving and fresh pot of coffee."

"Hey doc this stone thing can we see it, is it still on?"

"I do not know, in Rodneys private lab no enter without permission, we can check now yes?"

"Yes we can, Elizabeth has it been 20 minutes yet?"

"Just go John find him."

Will do, come on Carson, Radik lets go."

Well he had to admit the stone theory has merit time to follow Larry, Curly and Moe to my lab hopefully

ill get some answers.

"So Carson are you honestly okay? you looked more than freaked back there."

Yes Coronal im fine thank you. I got a shiver like someone walked over me grave then I felt trapped. I

canna explain it but whatever happened its overwith I feel fine. "

"Okay good to know if it feels like its happening again give me a heads up."

The short walk from the transporter to my lab was done in silence it was strange being like this, a fly on

the wall in my friends life I never realy knew how many people cared. The four of us entered my lab and

my eyes automatically looked at the ore which was no longer glowing. The blue symbol was gone like it

was never there.

"There, still contained but no longer on, I wonder if Rodney touched to turn off?"

"Nah I don't think so doc, Makay knows better then to touch glowey tech he reserves that for me."

"Only glowed after Rodney touched, ATA activate only? I held it all day and still here."

Your right Dr Z so no touching by Carson or myself. Can you take it out if containment for me?"

The stone was just as unremarkable this time around as last but now it had a slight shimmer like a heat

wave coming off a car in the summer that wasn't there before it looked almost like a mirage or

something not really there. Could that be caused by the slight radiation? ...then it hit him all the facts

lined up like a simple math question.

"Crap! im not dead im out of phase!"

Ending it there

That little rant about walking and sitting has been bugging me forever I love sifi and this

issue is one that keeps poping up if your incorpral how can you walk or sit it drives me batty ahem sorry rant over

Worry not the OOC Rodney is done back to the panic filled twitchy witty doctor we all love next chapter

Reviews feed the beast

Thanks for reading Stay toone


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer see first chapter

Fyi the banter from here on out is one sided the boys can not hear each other its all one side knowing the

others thought processes.

Here we go

Onward

John looked at the unremarkable chunk of ore in Radiks hand trying to comprehend if it could be

responsible for the missing man, what he really needed was more info.

"Hey doc, can you pull the video for the time after you left to this morning?"

"Yes yes of course one moment."

Radik placed the stone back into the container and opened his labtop the 3 men watched the video from

11:30 on trying to get an idea of what happened. The screen showed the blueish glow inside the container

and there missing friend hunched over his computer. It went on like that for a while until they saw

Rodney get up and refill his mug, then the room was filled with blue light and when it faded the stone

was dorment and Makay was gone.

"Holy crap, that stone did something alright, were are those scans you did?"

"Right here, it appears last test Makay ran found some sort of radiation I have never seen, called tac_e_on

I must look into this."

"Aye you do that im needed back at work keep me informed please, until we know what that blasted thing

did Rodney is still missing and possibly ill."

"Will do doc don't worry we'll get him back, taceon why the hell does that sound familiar?"

"You have heard before? where?"

"If I knew ide tell ya keep working doc."

***********************************************sga***************************

Rodney had his answer option 4 was the best one yet. Out of phase he was still alive and stuck in limbo

where he didn't need food or sleep now if only he could communicate with the others to fix this cause the

answer had to come from their side. He walked right behind Sheppard close enough to see goose bumps

rise on his arms.

"Come on coronal I know you got gray matter under all that hair think sg1 mission reports, Belise skull,

Dr (death)Jackson getting stuck, I know you have read it, remember already!"

"Taceon, taceon where the hell did I hear that before? No not hear read, I read it in a report but which

one? dammit Makay! were is your memory when I need it?"

"Oh well in case you didn't notice flyboy im kinda missing at the moment so your going to have to do

without my brilliance. "

"Right missing, you always have to piss me of at least once a week."

"Me piss you off! ha funny, if anything you piss me off more frequently then any one of my staff."

"I guess were even with the pissing each other off thing. You know the answer don't you? Wait stupid

question you always know answer man."

"You know talking to yourself is a sign of madness you might need to visit Kate. Not that I don't

appreciate out little chats."

"God im talking to someone who isnt even here, Kate would have a field day. Okay back on topic taceon

radiation I read about it in a report had to be from sg1 taceon, taceon...oh my god!"

"Yes, yes I knew you had it in you even if I had to hold your hand."

"Ha! I figured it out did you ever doubt me? wait don't answer that...hang on...Rodney your here,

right here arnt you? No wonder im frigging cold you have been here the entire time. Makay! what the

hell you almost gave Beckett a stroke."

"Hey its not my fault the good witch doctor freaked out."

"I suppose Beckett was kinda twitchy today, well Makay lets get you back. Sheppared to Weir we need to

have another meeting in the conference room ive found him."

"John! You found him? thats wonderful may I speak to him?"

"Umm not right now see ya in 10 Sheppard out. "

"Well how exactly are we going to do this when you show up alone they are going to freak."

"Whatever the hell happened to you did something your radiating cold, ill get Dr Z to fix the biometrics

so we can see you, well not you but the cold spot."

"Not bad flyboy not bad lets go."

"See not all my ideas are stupid."

*************************************sga*****************************************

Carson had an odd feeling of deja vu from this morning but the relief that washed over him with the news

that Rodney had been found was immense. His leg wouldnt stop twitching only pure willpower was

keeping him in his seat and not running across Alantis to John and Rodney and as always they were going

to drag it out by being the last to arrive, he knows they push his buttons on purpose.

"Hey, Zelenka, have you figured that thing out yet?" Ronins voice bomed across the conference room

causing the small engineer to jump.

"I..."

"Hey everybody sorry were late I needed to pick up some paperwork from my office."

Four sets of eyes focused on and around him as he entered carring a red folder under his arm and a cup of

coffee in each hand placing one infront of the scientist before sitting down and taking a drink from the

other one.

"Coronal where is Rodney,you said you've found him?"

"I have found him he was never lost, he is right here."

"Ummm lad, have you been feeling dizzy lately? when did you last sleep?"

"Ha, he thinks your nuts you really should have expected that talking to yourself and all."

"Shut up Makay, doc im not crazy Rodney is standing right beside me we just can't see him."

"John, please explain."

"The stone thing is giving off taceon radiation we have encountered it before. This file is a report of sg1

from several years ago. Dr Jackson encounted taceon from a mayen device that had the same effect he

vanished for days until his grandfather figured it out."

"Aye the crystal skull that transported someone to another reality to meet the Mayan gods."

Yes and no doc the stone did no send him to another reality but a pocket of this reality that is out of

phase, Rodney is in the room he just can't interact that well with anything, oh and that mini freak out you

had earler was Makay trying to contact you."

"What! thats not! why me?"

"You will have to ask him when we get him back."

"I do not understand John. Are you not able to hear Doctor Makay? you appeared to be speaking to him

earler?"

"No I can't here him its just.. How to explain ummm."

"You know it is kinda freaky we can have these conversations without actualy hearing each other."

"Oh and you and Radik having entire coversations in half thoughts isnt messed up at all?"

What? John? what Radik and I..."

"No sorry Teyla I was talking to Rodney. Umm I can't hear him but I know him as well as I know myself

and I know how he feels and reacts to almost every situation. So I just automatically fill in the blanks

with what I think his responces will be, only he knows if im getting them right."

"Sheppard how do you know for sure that he is here?"

"You mean you can't feel it? the air surrounding Rodney is like 10 degrees colder. Its like standing beside

an open window. Dr Z, pull up the bio metrics in this room for everyone to see please."

On the screen projected above the table showed the 5 heat signatures in the room but there was no sign of

any cold spots.

"Good now is there so way to configure this to pick up fluxulations in the room tempature as well?"

"Give me min, yes here we go."

The screen flashed, the 5 red dots were still there but there was and small area of cold to the right of

Johns dot.

"See there he is fokes one Dr Rodney Makay giving me the cold shoulder."

"Oh hardy har har Sheppard you think your so funny just you wait paybacks flyboy paybacks."

"Bring it on Makay you know you love it."

"John focus please, all this shows is there is a draft by the doors im going to need more proof."

"Alright fine, Makay could you walk slowly across the room and stand beside Elizabeth please and thank

you. Oh and go around the table make sure to stand next to everyone as you do."

"Would you like me to walk on my hands as well?"

"Now now Rodney don't get snarky the sooner you do it the sooner we get you back"

Everyone watched the screen as the draft slowly walked counter clockwise around the table stoping

behind everyone before coming to a stop right behind Elizabeth.

"Oh my god Rodney?"

"Okay so we all believe me now right? good the next step how do we get him back?"

All eyes turned to Radik Zelinka who tried his best to avoid eye contact

"Rodneys counting on ya doc."

Instead of answering he started mumbeling in Czech, scopped up the stone and returned to his lab to

sooner they got him back the better for everyone.

********************************sga******************************

There we go took them long enough, next chapter I answer a few more questions

Im not sure how to get him back yet if anyone has ideas I would love to hear them

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer see chapter one

Alrighty time for team bonding

Here we go

Onwards

Ronin, Teyla, Sheppard and the unseen Rodney all made their way to the gym so not to be disturbed no

one said a word until the doors closed and locked on Sheppards command.

" You guys okay with all this? I know it might be odd and stuff if ya got any questions ask away."

"Im good" Ronin growled before heading over to the speedbag.

"I do not have questions but doctor Becketts reaction, I think we need to look into that more to understand

and help Rodney."

"I was thinking the same thing, I love it when a plan comes together right Rodney?...Rodney you still

here?"

"Hes over here Sheppard standing on my left."

John knew nothing short of a friend in need would get Makay this close to a speedbag in phase or out

"You okay there big guy? whats up?"

"Dammit Sheppard! no im not okay, Makay is missing and I am useless to help him. What am I supposed

to do?"

"Hey, he is not missing he is right here and your not useless. So what you can't see or hear him but he is

all alone with no contact, he needs to interact with us on some level or he will go nuts. That why im

having conversations with thin air if you want to help him just talk to him until we figure this out."

"Yeah I guess."

"Good now thats settled, we were thinking about what happened to Beckett this morning I think we

should recreate it."

"But doctor Beckett reacted badly to whatever Rodney did is it safe?"

"You know,you can all stop talking about me in the third person. Don't I get a say in this? Hello..AU to John, come on you should know ive started talking by now say something!"

Thats what I mean to figure out, we can all handle pain better then Carson but I need 2 more volunteers to

cover all our bases."

"Or you could go light a fire under Radik so I can get home. There is no point to this I did all the tests I

needed. Dammit! this sucks! your not even trying to include me."

"Rodney calm down, I didn't forget you im doing this to see if we can communicate on some level so stop

bitching."

"Hey I have every right to bitch."

"The others are part of this too so suck it up!"

"Fine"

"Fine, Stackhouse, Lauren could you please report to the gym. Alright before they get here im testing

male, female, real DNA, fake DNA. On my signal Rodney will try the same thing with each of you that

he did this morning. We are not telling the others that its Rodney only those in the conference room need

to know he is not missing."

Before they could respond two men entered the gym, Sheppard locked the door behind them.

"Thanks for coming guys, I am in need of test subjects. Im going to focus a small energy pulse at each of

you and I need you to tell me what you feel. You guys up for it?"

"Yes sir as long as we can have the rest of the day off."

You sneaky little...yah I guess thats fine ill reassign Bates and Cadman for tonight. You have to keep this

under the radar this experment is not Beckett approved im going to test Ronin first, you ready Chewy?"

"Ya what do you need me to do?"

"Okay stand over there in the middle of the mat in the open I need you to tell me what your feeling as you

feel it."

Rodney rolled his eyes finding this pointless but whatever time to get this show on the road he walked up

behind the runner and went to placed his hands on his shoulders but...

"I feel cold over my shoulder and getting colder every second.."

then out of no where Ronin let out a small grunt and the cold disappeared.

"Hey Ronin, what happened? what did you feel?"

"I felt the cold like I said then I got a small shock and the cold was gone."

"Gone! what do you mean gone? it can't be gone thats just..." Sheppards rant cut off when he felt the now

normal chill of his best friend hovering next to him.

"Okay so increasing cold and a little zap good to know."

"Little zap! that was a freaking nightmare it tossed me across the room. Your just lucky I can't feel pain

because I would make you life a living hell flyboy everything you touch could give you a "little zap" if I

wanted it too."

John could only imagain the tounge lashing he was getting for that coment he bowed his head to hide the

smile.

"Okay Teyla your next sitch places please tell me when your ready."

"Im am ready colonel, I feel cold it is getting more intence, im feeling pressure oh, I felt a shock and then

warmth."

"You felt pressure before the zap?"

"Yes it was slight and only for a moment."

"Kay Stackhouse your next."

"Yes sir, I feel the cold its like wind, its getting colder ah crap, the colds gone I didn't feel any pressure

but the zap sir is like static shock you get off of carpet or fresh out of the dryer clothes."

"Meanwhile I feel like getting hit with a frigging Jaffa shock stick my threat is looking more like a

promise every zap, Sheppard this is your warning don't care if you can't hear me."

"Good, last time ready Lauren?"

"Why do I get the feeling ive been set up but ya im ready. Alright I feel the cold wind, getting colder son of a bitch!"

Major Evan Lauren fell to his hands and knees and started breathing heavy

"Lauren whats happening?"

Its okay sir it doesnt hurt, no zap god so much pressure it feels like im puling G's in a F-16 dammit

correction puliing G's in a F-16 in an assending spin."

"How many G'swe talking here? can you hear or see anything?"

"My name, over and over it gets louder with the pressure increase"

"Good test over, you alright major?"

Yes sir, it was increasing by intervals just so you know

"Got it thanks guys your free for the night but you both on morning shift."

******************************sga**********************************************

Rodney took a step back from Sheppards second in command he had no idea where the pressure was

coming from and why but he felt Laurens mind start to open right before he stopped. This was getting

stranger by the minute but that freaking ore lets him interact with some and not others what purpose did it

have. He hated unanswered questions every one they figure out 3 more take their place. Alas he knew

John had a purpose for this he wanted to see if it could work on him sometimes it frightened him just how

well he knew the man.

There we go

I know short chapter the next one will be long. I have a question the slash plot bunny chewed on my leg

it wants to make this a mcshep story yes or no can't write anymore until I figure it out help before it

chews through my ankle

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer see first chapter

So the rating of this story might go to M because im adding a mcbeck pairing in the past to set up for

mcshepp if that what you guys want. Think of it like a test run if you guys don't like or want it ill leave

slash out of the story. I really need the feedback please, so far I only have one response I need more. Sg1

reused the device to get back but that would be too easy I want this to be different since the lantens are

known to do things ass backwards.

Here we go

Onwards

It was early evening and Carson was sitting in his office trying and failing to finish his paperwork after

treating Major Lauren for a spained ACL from his fall to the mat durring Sheppards little experiment.

Which brought him back to him not doing his work, his mind focused on the conference room this

morning when Rodney touched him. If only he didn't pull away. His musing was broken by the light

footsteps of the military head of Atlantis.

"Hey doc you busy?"

"Nah lad just paperwork what can I do for ya?"

"I was kinda hoping we could talk, Rodney is medatating with Teyla and Ronin so its just us."

"Aye I understand you want to talk about him, not a problom lad whats on your mind?"

"I guess I just kinda miss him ya know? I mean im aware hes there and it hasnt even been 24 hours yet

but I feel lonely. No one gets me like he does everyone else gives me dirty looks or ignores me. I just

figured that you might be in the same boat being close friends since Antarctica, and you might need

someone to talk to."

"You figured correctly John more then you know, I miss him every bloody day when i can see him and its

my own fault for being a daft fool. I need you to never repeat what im bout to tell ya alright?"

"Sure doc whats wrong?"

"The thing is lad im a lot closer to Rodney then you might think. We dated back on earth for a while but he broke it off right

before we made our way here.

It started when he showed up from Russia, he was loud, abrasive and egotistical but right off the start he

figured out I wasn't a an idiot and I automaticaly made it on his okay friend list. After a week or so I saw

him discretely checking out the male and females on the base so I took a chance and asked him his

preferences. Ill never forget how he looked me up and down slowly with that half smile on his face and

Leaned in and asked if I was interested, it was incredably hot.

We dated for almost 6 months he was the most romantic, loving, caring, passionate person I had ever

dated. Whenever we were together he gave me his undivided attention massages, bubble baths, dinners,

he even let me bounce my research off him, he still made the voodoo cracks but it was all in good fun.

But I ruined it all. I didn't know his personalty too well back then and I didnna understand his love of

science and engineering. He worked as he always did sometimes I wouldnt see him for days, I was

jealous of his work,I wanted more of his time, I tried to come between him and his work.

Even our break up was wonderful. The sex was very good the entire relationship but the night he broke it

off was amazing. He was so loving and gentle he was saying goodbye with every kiss and touch.

Afterwards when I was curled into him he played with my hair and explained that no matter how much

he cared for me science would always come first and he needed to be with someone who understood that,

understood him. He held me the rest of the night, the next morning before he left my room he requested

we stay friends because we still cared for eachother and I was the only doctor he trusted. I agreed

immediately trying to find some way to fix it but he quickly put me behind him.

I still love him the same as I did 3 years ago but im happy he chose to keep me in his life and if being his

close friend and personal doctor was the only way then it has been enough for me. That is until he get

hurt off world or is gone for days then I miss having the ability to have him reasure and hold me. So yes I

miss him im worried and scared but ive hafta be strong. So thats our story you canna tell anyone he is a

very private man."

"Wow, just...wow I never knew any of that, I thought he like women with his Sam Carter crush. How come he never told

me? im his best friend."

He does like Sam Carter, gender does not matter to Rodney its intelligence, intellect and understanding

that defines his partners. Im sure if Radik wanted to Rodney would, I know for a fact he was with Peter

when he died, he also likes Kate Brown in botney and my burn specilest Jennifer Keller. As for not tellin

ya, first off your american military, second your very straight and third he is probably scared on how you

would react he values your friendship to much to risk messing it up over his preferences, is there

anything else you needed or wanted to talk about lad?"

"Kinda, did Lauren happen to drop in by chance?"

"He did,he has a sprained knee you bloody fool, what were you trying to accomplish?"

"I wanted to see if he could interact with everyone or just natural gean carriers because I figure in order to

get him back I need to talk to him."

" Ill let ya do it as long as I monitor you the entire time we don't need something happening to you as

well."

"Sounds fair doc, im going to go see if Dr Z has made any progress then ill bring Makay back with me

and we can put this to the test."

"You do that lad I get everything set up."

***************************************sga*************************************

Rodney tried his best to project his thoughts as requested but it wasn't working. Ronin was across from

him asleep.

I am aware he is sleeping rodney and yes I could hear you but it is as your whispering and far in the

distance. This is a good thing, it proves it is possable to communicate as long as the recever is relaxed and

open. I must tell John, Lets go find him."

Following Teyla out of the gym he couldn't help but wonder if Zelenka had made any progress,everyone

would be heading to bed soon leaving him alone with only his thoughts. He never noticed where he was

until he heard johns voice call out from just outside his lab.

"Hey guys just in time im about to bug Dr Z, care to watch?"

"No thats alright John, I am going to retire for the evening but we made progress I could Hear Rodney in

a zen state so you must be completly open and relax when you try."

"You got it thanks for the help, get some sleep we should know more tomorrow goodnight, hey Makay,

miss me?"

"Considering you can't hear me honestly yes. yes Teyla tried but its not the same looks like your good for

something beside being sex on legs."

"Ya well I didn't miss you either but I got my jacket now so it should be easier. "

Rodney felt a small ping of loneless for Carson or Peter but quickly smothered it and walked through the

wall and into his lab knowing Sheppard was right behind him, sure enough the lab door swished open

causing Radik to look up from the stone.

"Thanks for waiting Mckay it took me a second to figure out you wernt in the hall, hey Z figure that thing out yet?"

"Yes and no I have found and isolated frequency of pocket , im working on a way to communicate then hopefuly he can tel

me how to bring himself back."

"Thats it..!Thats you plan? ask me? honestly can anyone think for themselves I mean im an amazing astrophysicist but

im not a god...wait astrophysicist dammit I know what to do! Ha take that Sam I know im smarter then you."

"Good idea doc you should get some sleep your no good to anyone as a zombie. I plan on trying to talk to Rodney tonight

hopefuly between the 3 of us we can get this solved."

"Yes your right, goodnight coronal, night Rodney."

"So...I guess we should head up to the infirmary Beckett should have everything set up, I kinda told him what we were

going to try and he started being a mother hen so we have to let him watch, a little kinky but hey whatever floates his boat

Rodney didn't respond he remembered what floated Carsons boat they were the best 6 months of his life

that man didn't have a kinky bone in his body. Shaking his head to clear his memories he followed John

to the infirmity. They needed to fix this soon his unfocused mind is dragging up felings and emotions

better left alone.

"Well doc we made it im assuming that mess of wires are for me."

"Aye lad I want to have you hooked up to an EEG, EKG and a few others to keep you safe, Rodney I need ya to stop if I tell ya

please, can ya do that for me?" All he receved for an answer was a small chill

Rodney watched as Carson hooked up every piece of medical equement known to man on to a prone

Sheppard as much as he teased he really was an amazing doctor. When he was done John looked more

like an lab experiment than a person and with him prone he would have to find another way to make

contact.

"Hey doc we can't do this with me laying down he needs to be behind me and touch my shoulders."

"Sorry lad but with all the equipment, the 4 times gravity force, and your coma you really must be laying

down, Rodney is it possable to initialize contact elsewhere like the head or arm?"

He never really thought about that nor did he think to try but he was pretty sure it had to be the shoulders

either way theres only one way to test. Rodney walked over to the doctor until there faces were

centameters apart, he kept his eyes shut as to not see and remember the softness of the lips just out of

reach.

"My god, your standing right in front of me! its like standing on a cliff overlooking a loch on a fall

morning what are you trying to do lad?"

"Thats easy doc hes trying to answer your question about where and how to make contact, you best sit

down before he touches you doc 4 G's is not fun standing and Makay, just for a second I need him

functioning to read all this crap."

"Ya ya keep your hair on, ready or not Carson here we go."

Carson sat on the edge of the cot stunned, the moment Rodney touched him he felt the pressure but unlike

last time he welcomed it. He felt Rodneys soul for a single moment and it made him feel loved and broke

his heart at the same time. He was a doctor dammit! John dinna need a blithering lovesick fool he needed

his doctor, wiping away his tears he stood up and addressed the coronal."

"Ye don't hafta worry bout connecting he can still do what he has to it was intense im hope your ready."

"Been ready most if the day doc, Makay get your ass over here and lets get this done.

*****************************************sga******************************

Ending it there so that was my mcbeckett slash and mcshepp set up

yes or no please so far the no is winning.

I figured out how to get him back but its not going to be easy mua ha ha ha

Thanks for reading

Feedback is encouraged

Stay tooned


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer I own nothing and no one

Okay next chapter as requested no slash

Here we go onwards

Rodney took a deep breath and pushed his thoughts and emotions down in the pit of his soul and placed it

under lock and key he didn't need this shit. Ever since this happened his emotions, regrets, fears and

memories were running a muck he needed to regain control. Not looking at Carson he focused on the

form of his best friend he hoped he was ready for the mind of John Sheppard. Wasting no more time he

moved to the side of the bed, leaned over and grabbed Sheppards shoulders the only reaction he heard a

gasp of air.

************************************sga****************************

Although he was waiting for it is wasn't prepared for the sudden pressure. Evan was right he felt like he

was on an asending fighter jet but unlike Evan he instantly felt hands on either side of him. He thought

back on what Teyla had said and attempted to relax and open up to what was happening. He heard his

name being called but it sounded muffled like he was under water. He switched his thoughts to Rodney

reaching out in the dark until he found him. Suddenly it was if a switch was flicked and the pressure

disappeared, he slowly opened his eyes.

*************************************sga*********************************************

When john opened his eyes he was standing on a beach looking into a sunrise, turning an 360 he looked

for any sign of his best friend when the voice he missed over the past 24 hours cut through the beauty

around him.

"You looking for me flyboy?, its about time you figured this out I am more then ready to be in phase

again, hey nice setting."

"Hey Makay man is it good to see you. The place hasnt been the same without ya buddy."

"Ya no kidding ive been watching and to answer you question from this morning, our little conversations

well you scored a 93 % correct rate."

"Ha! I knew it, good to know I wasn't sounding as stupid as I felt. Sooo as much as I enjoy your voice I

have no clue how much time we have or how the hell to get you back."

"Well lucky for you my brilliance is intact I know the answer to both questions. First we got as long as

you can hold on considering we are in your head, so when you start to get weak and tired were done. By

the way were in your head why no hot alien chicks in bikinis?"

Figured I owed you my undistracted attention next time okay. So you know what Dr Z has being trying to

figure out?

"Well yes, tell Radik the file is in my personal folder under 41bridge but its complex and just a proof it

might take him a while to figure out its a work in progress but if he figures out my location in subspace in

theory it should work."

"Wow and to think I missed your rambling the only thing I got from that was subspace but when I get

back we will start in the morning."

"Hey Sheppard I was wondering im missing what are you telling people?"

"The offical story is your on leave relaxing in some remote part of the city not to be disturbed and the

verge of a breakdown everyone is towing the line and I think only Lauren and that little Asian one that

worships you have figured out were hiding something, even if they don't know what exactly."

"Oh okay thats not too far off ever sense this happened my emotions have been all over the place and her

name is Miko technically she is my third and Radiks back up so it would be good for you to know her

name for the future. Sooo anything else going on I dont know about?"

"Well its meatloaf day in the mess tomorow and Lauren busted up his knee from when you pushed him to

the mat but he will be fine."

"Good, I didnt try to hurt anyone, Ah man I love meatloaf, oh that reminds me I have a bone to pick with

you. Those little static zaps everyone felt ya not so little on my end. I was tossed around like a ragdoll and

felt like someone was hitting me with those pain sticks the jaffa use.I might not be able to be in pain like

this but my mind told me just how much it should have hurt."

"Ya look im sorry about that I had to make sure."

"No you didn't you just wanted to have a team bonding thingy and used me to do it remember I know how

you think."

"Ya you kinda do,Makay do you trust me?"

"Yes yes stupid question why would you even ask? Are you feeling alright? I should go I might be

hurting you."

"Rodney, stop im fine just a little tired I asked because I talked to Carson,why did you never tell me? I

thought you trusted me."

"I do trust you John I didn't tell you because its in the past and does not matter anymore and I also didn't

want you to look at me differently or worse be drawn inbetween Carson and I."

"Rodney I could care less about your prefrences who and what do you is your own business but I figured

you knew me well enough to know that. As for taking one side over another your both my friends and its

your business as long as you guys act like adults it shouldn't be an issue."

"No you got it wrong I do know that, truly I do, its just well you and I, our fights/ banter thing we do I

just couldn't risk you teasing me about it. I wouldnt be embaressed but thinking about Carson or Peter is

painful for me and I just couldn't handling teasing, do you undestand?"

"Ya I get it,he still loves you ya know."

"I know he does and I know he understands me now but its too late. We face death everyday if we got

back togther and something like Peter happened well I almost broke when that weapon platform took him

from me if we wernt facing imminent death by space vampires I would have. I know for a fact I wouldnt

survive a repeat us staying friends is for the best it would still hurt but i could manage. I have no plans on

being with anyone that could be taken from me the next day."

"Sounds fair something about this has been bugging me, whats with the pressure thing answer man?"

"Ya I thought about that too. Now no jokes or taunts about my ego but I honestly think the pressure you guys felt is

simply my mind/intellect trying to merge with you own like we are right now. Your asleep

kinda and im in you subconscious when we fully connected the pressure dissapeared right? well thats

because it worked."

"Umm alright so your in my head right now like Cadman was in yours?"

"Oh god no im just visiting, once you wake up ill be ejected it was more then Cadmans mind I had her

entire soul and personality as well."

"Well frig Rodney 4 times the force of gravity I knew you were smart but..."

"Ya its a little freeky to have it quantifed into PSI but meh what can ya do?"

"So anything you need me to relay to the outside world when I get back besides the plan?"

"Ya umm, tell Carson that im fine and in a form of stasis but that it is culimative and to be ready when

you bring me back."

"Well thats a little vauge and uninformative thanks for that."

"Your welcome, but I think its time for me to go I can see you flinching"

"One last thing..."

"Oh god now what, so many questions"

"Do you find me attractive?"

"What the hell kinda question is that? my god what are you twelve? Are you that much of Kirk that you

need to everyone to want you? "

"I think someone protests too much."

"Fine ill tell you, yes your hot and you know it. So is Ronin and Evan, hell even Chuck is a looker but no

personaly im not attracted to you. You are more like the little brother I always wanted and thats just

wrong on so many levels."

"Little brother, why little brother? im the same age as you."

"Actually no your not im 5 months and 16 days older ergo im the older brother."

"Oh that is so no fair!"

"Fact of life now anymore pointless questions beford you wake up?"

"Na im good but don't worry we will figure this out and get you back."

"You better too much longer alone with my thoughts and feelings I will go nuts, now if youll excuse me

im going to leave and let you rest goodnight John."

"Night Rodney"

There another one done no slash

Reviews feed the writer

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer I own nothing or no one

Thanks to everyone who reviewed it really helps keep me going

This story is non slash by request but my plot bunny won't go away so when this fic is done (3 more chapters or so) I have plans to write a make up fic for mcbeckket including flashbacks of their 6 months but not until im done

Well here we go

Onwards

The next morning found sg1a and the senior staff crammed into Rodneys not so personal anymore lab

being debreafed by Sheppard while Zelinka was jumping between two computers and the ore was sitting

in the containment jar looking all innocent.

"So hes fine physically, he said his body is in a type of stasis, the pressure we feel is his mind trying to

connect, he can hear and see everything we do, and Z he said there is a file on his computer that could get

him back, it was something about subspace or something ill show you after."

"John I couldn't happen to notice you said physically fine, is he okay?"

"Ya for the most part but hes just going a little stir crazy and his emotions are out of wack not a big deal."

"Do you think the stone could be causing his mental distress? we still have no idea of its purpose."

"Aye, why would the ancients create such a thing in the first place and that only they could use?"

"Oh dear, Dr Weir I feel I know the answer to Dr Becketts question."

"What is it Teyla?"

"The ancestors main focus in life was not on defeating the wraith but.."

"Ascension! dammit McKay why do you have to touch things?"

******************************************sga********************************

"Ascension son of a bitch why me?, hey touching things is my job Sheppard but now at least I know why

im so frigging emotional, my mind is trying to find inner peace without my permission I am so very

screwed. I know i am advanced for a human but come on once was enough I bet this is how Jackson feels

everytime he dies.. Wait oh god im stuck there is no way back, no no no not god not good! Radik you

better fix this or I will haunt your ass when I assend do you understand. Screwed screwed screwed!"

************************************sga*****************************************

"Hey Makay, calm down and remember the plan. We can fix this your going to be fine, just try to avoid

inner peace for a while and I know your in panic mode I can feel you pacing."

"Coronal, twice you mention plan the sooner you show me sooner we get him back."

"Right ill leave you guys to it meanwhile I have a city to run keep me posted gentlemen."

On that note Elizabeth Carson and Teyla let the room.

"Hey Ronin you don't have to stay if you don't want too,Teylas going to the mainland for the day."

"No ill stay"

"Okay then so right the file. This is his personal computer right?"

"Yes but password and encryption I could hack but might take a while."

"Okay im in now I just need to crack the encryption. If I were Rodney what would I use hmmmm ha got

it, this should take about 30 minutes Radak if you want to get take a break or something."

"He told you password and cypher?"

"No no well kinda his password he told a long time ago thinking I wouldnt remember and as for the

cypher its a math thing that he must have picked up from the CIA and I only know it cause I kinda had a

geek moment and tried to break it myself a while back but I only got half way but its enough for the

cypher."

"So it a common cypher?"

"Its a well known one in the USA but its extremely complex and most people can't figure it out it was

used by a group of criminals to communicate it took the CIA and FBI years to crack it."

"Well well I learn something new everyday flyboy, I never pegged you to geek out at the Aryan

brotherhood code what letters did I leave out?"

"All I need to do is figure out how man letters he used 24 or 26 hmmm you sneaky bastard I see it I

almost missed it why E and A I have to ask later. Alright 15 minutes and we will be good to go."

"It is frightening how well you know him but glad you do I must focus on fluxulations while you do that."

"Sure thing doc."

"Fluxulations let me see that, dammit I wish I could touch things." Hovering over Radik Makay looked at

the numbers flashing across the screen it was the same issue he was trying to fix before shit hit the fan but

now it appeared not to be random at all.

"There got it im in, alright Z I just emailed you the file did you get it?"

"Yes it just appeared thank you, oh my, this is, well, the possabilities, if it works..."

"Hey doc you going to complete any of those thoughts or gonna keep me guessing?"

"It is amazing really Rodneys idea is to create a matter bridge between the universes and harvest the zero

point energy contained within ,its creating a wormhole to another universe to recharge zpm's."

"You guys can do that?"

"Theoretically it is possable, the calculations needed and bending some fundamental laws of physics but

this is not even close to ready."

"Well he did say it was a proof but he focused on the subspace part of it as something to do with what you

had already figured out."

"Why that makes no sense you must heard wrong there is no subspace mentioned in file."

"Zelenka come on, its right there staring you in the face. Combine what you found about the stone with

my proof. I assumed you could add 2 and 3 and get 5 just what are they teaching in your country that

passes as quantum physics?"

In responce to his rant all Zelenka did was shiver due to the proximity but whatever got his point across

he wished Radik had the gean so he could touch him without being zapped but when would his life ever

be that easy. He decided to try getting his point across using temperature he knew the closer he got to

someone the colder it got. Rodney walked into Zelenkas personal space much like he did Carson but

focused not on his face but his right ear where his radio sat, metal conducts tempature so if he could get the ear piece cold

enough.

"Rodney shooo, too close, very cold what are you doing?"

"Hes trying to tell ya something doc, do you feel a static zap at all?"

"No just really really cold right face, what do you want? the comm is starting to hurt my ear."

"Maybe he wants to talk, its too bad he cant use the radio." came the deep voice in the doorway

"See even Conan gets it your being showed up by Ronin have some pride man, figure it out!"

"Hey he might be on to something with the radio thing is it possable to contact Makay somehow with the

radios?"

Yes? no? I don't know that what I tried all night no luck I could not find way to boost frequency through subspase to find

hi...Jsem tak hloupá!"

"About frigging time Radik im gonna tease you about this for years to come now just fix the headsets to

my frequency through subspace using my bridge formula which is the only part of that finshed so I can

once again tell you how to do your job."

Radik started mumbling in Czech typing rapidly on his computer his eyes jumping between his screen,

the proof and the power systems right as John opened his mouth to ask for an update.." go away

working."

"Well then I can see when were not wanted come on guys lets go to the mess im hungry."

"Oh come on thats so not fair its meatloaf and I can't eat it."

"You don't have to come Rodney im sure Ronin can eat your share so it doesnt go to waste."

"Don't worry Makay I will make sure none gets wasted."

"Oh man you guys suck im going to go find someone to haunt."

"Bye Makay have fun remember no inner peace, Elizabeth, Carson Rodney is roaming you might get a

visitor and Dr Zs getting close to something we should have something soon, Sheppard out."

*****************************************sga************************************

Rodney wandered the halls being careful to avoid running into anyone, getting zapped again would only

wreak havic on his already strained body he could feel himself slowly dieing. If they didnt hurry up there

will be no point he would be dead and as much as he didn't want to think about it the only way out of this

might be to assend. He found himself on the south pier looking out over the water. Standing hear always

made him think of lake Ontario. Wonderful he was getting homesick like some sobbing child. He knew

he had to start focusing his mind on ascension as to not die in vain but Radik was close so he would give

him a little more time.

I know short chapter but shit hits the fan next time

I am still taking ideas to get rodney back in phase but I need something out of the box so if you got any

ideas please share ill even give you the credit.

Czech: I am so stupid

As for the aryen brotherhood code I so took that from criminal minds I own nothing

Anywho thanks to reading

Stay tooned


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer see other chapters

Only a few more left thanks to all my readers shit is about to hit the fan

Here we go

Onwards

The calming sounds of the waves hitting the side of the pier helped focus his thoughts. He loved this city

and everyone in it even if most were morons compared to him, intelligent in their own right. For the

first time in his life he had friends honest to god friends who actually cared about him it was a new

experience. He was not a people person and tried his best to come across that way it was a lot easer to go

through life being hated then always living up to peoples expectations. He was blunt and rude but hated

lies, crulety and bullies. He might not be a people person but he cared for everyone who deserved it,

Elizabeth once told him he had a heart of gold. Rodney was proud of the fact that he was brutally honest

and never pretended to be something he wasn't all in all he was very self aware and had come to terms

with himself but his emotions that was an entirely different can of worms.

Fear came easy to him he was paranoid and twitchy and that was on a good day but it saved lives who

else can expect the worst of every situation and come up with ways to fix it?

Sadness well he mourns every frigging day he remembers every name if every member who died in the

past 3 years but instead of crying he used it to push himself to do whatever he can to keep that list from

growing.

Lastly his happiness well that was the biggest thing standing in his way if he wanted to assend. He loved

his work the science, the stars,the mathematical flow of music and the universe, all of that brought him

peace and contentment but he wasn't happy. He loves his sister just not her choices, he cared for Peter but

the only time he could ever remember being truly happy was proped up in bed with Carson in his arms

and now...

"Rodney this is Radik can you hear me? please respond please let this work."

The sound of the Czech voice in his ear startled his train of thought before his mind made the connection

he did it the man actualy did it.

"Radik you brilliant man you, it took you long enough but you finally did it!"

"Rodney, it worked? you can here me?"

"Of course I can hear you fool, now that we can finally talk lets work on getting me back, this is driving

me nuts."

"Yes yes not a long drive, where are you? I assumed you were with the coronal."

"No im at the pier but im coming to you can the others hear me or did you just set the frequency to your

headset?"

"I had to create new subspace channel for you only others can hear if the access channel but only one

person at a time, the signel is not strong enough for more then 2."

"Thats fine as long as I can communicate on some level im almost to the lab have you alerted everyone

yet?"

"No had to make sure it worked first be right back."

He entered the lab just as Zelenka finished filling everyone else in it was no surprize the first voice he

heard in his ear was his best friend he smiled at that thought he had a best friend.

"Makay its Sheppard can you read?"

" why yes I can read over 300 words per minute there is the most interesting book about..of course flyboy

no need to announce yourself no one has such a irratating twang it sounds like you missed me."

"Nope,must be the subspace static. where are you? not finding inner peace I hope?"

"Nah not at the moment anyway, I'm in the lab hovering over Radik...oh no no that can be right."

"What? Rodney? hey you okay? whats wrong?"

"Crap dammit it all to hell Sheppard evacuate the city to the alpha site and set the base on level 2

lockdown I need to talk to Radik, Makay out."

"Shit ATTENTION EVERYONE IMMEDIATELY STOP WHAT YOUR DOING AND REPORT TO

THE GATE FOR EVACUATIONS WE ARE IN LEVEL 2 LOCKDOWN I REPEAT LEVEL 2

LOCKDOWN THIS IS NOT A DRILL. SECURITY TEAMS YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES SHEPPARD

OUT."

"John this is Elizabeth,what is going on?

"Aye that what id like to know its a good thing I have no patients right now."

"Good I have you both, I have no idea guys I was talking to Makay and he cut off mid sentence started

panicking and told me to start the lockdown."

"Dr Zelenka this is Elizabeth I need to know whsts going on...Radik please respond."

"Try Rodneys channel it will boot Radik out and back into the main circuit."

"Dr Makay this is Dr Weir I need a statis report."

"Can't right not little busy trying to keep you all from exploading!"

"Rodney its good to hear you voice are you okay?"

"Yes yes im fine much better then you guys if I don't get this fixed."

"Rodney you need to tell me whats wrong."

Wrong I don't have time Sheppard is talking to Zelenka ask him, fine whats wrong is somehow there is a

wrath virus in Atlantis much like the one we found on the deadalst a few years ago its trying to kill us all

and if I dont tell Zelinka how to fix it your all going to die a very painful death very very soon.

"What do you need Rodney?"

"Besides being able to interact with my computer I need Radik to do his job and Miko to be my eyes and

hands while the rest of you...no just message me when everyone but yourselves Lauren and Ronin are

safely through the gate im gonna need you guys to all head to allixery control."

"Understood we will leave you too it goodluck."

"Thanks Makay out."

"Rodney wants us all to head to allixery control after everyone is evacuated discluding Lauren and Dex

how close are we to done?"

"Ill find out you and Carson should head down ill bring the others, Lauren report."

"Sir, all personal are present and accounted for and are in the gate room total evacuation in 2 minutes just

waiting on the command staff sir."

"Once the last person is through the gate major I want you and Dex to head to auxiliary control."

"Understood sir Lauren out"

5 minutes later found Elizabeth, John, Carson Radik, Evan, Ronin and Miko all in the auxiliary control

room staring at an open laptop the only sign of Rodney was the slight chill in the air.

"Dr Zelenka care to fill us in."

"Actually Rodney is going to, I interfaced with speech to text program just read the screen, okay Rodney

programs running."

Yes im ending it there I know short chapter

Reviews feed the writer

Thanks for reading

Stay tooned


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer I own nothing

This is the last chapter then a small epilogue that leads into my next story thanks to everyone who reviewed

Here we go

Onwards

Rodney looked around the room at the command staff, scrach that his friends. He kinda wished Teyla was

here but at the same time she was safe on the mainland. He could feel himself sliping deeper into the void

he was in a constant state of achy and knew time was almost up, but his friends his family were more

important. So he activated the com and his words started to appear on the screen.

"Well then, hello everyone I can hear and see you just treat me like im in the room. Good

wonderful hear is the plan. This virus right now is in sleeper mode infecting small systems

like hydroponics and lights but the moment we start lockdown its going to activate and try

to destroy the city any way possable as quickly as possable. We, as in all of you are

going to be in a race to stop it, any questions before I explain everyones roles?"

"Ya doc I have one, where the hell have you been and why?"

"Don't worry Makay ill explain alright Evan, Miko Rodney is not missing but out of phase or invisible if

you will, he is tapped into the com system but can't physically interact with anything in this room but

were working on how to get him back but this decided to pop up instead."

Alright now that Sheppard summed up my last 36 hours here is what I need each of you to

do.

Elizabeth I need you to disconnect the zedpm and take it to jumper 2 and stay there.

Carson I need you to remove the gate crystal and disconnect the generater in the jumperbay and start jumper 3 your

driving.

Sheppard, Ronin and Evan I need you three to disconnect the other 3 generators then Evan,Ronin and Elizabeth and the

zedpm are to fly to the mainland and get Teyla.

While your all doing that Zelenka is going to fight this thing one on one in real time placeing firewalls and writing a patch

to keep it from blowing up the reactors or the city systems.

Miko your going to be my hands and eyes you will do as I say when I say it the moment this starts I need you to be as fast

as you can as I tell you how to disable the city systems one by one.

After she finishes John you need to get her to the jumper with Carson and the control crystal by then Radik should be able

to finish the patch and disable the last generator and make a run for it.

The last generator is going to expload due to the capasator but instead of a nuke its going to hopefully only destroy

axillary control and damage the jumper bay.

The moment Radik gets in the jumper Carson you need to get as far away from the city as you can now any questions?

"Nah I think we got it but I don't like the idea of Dr Z being the last one out."

Well until you get a masters in astrophysics or I pop back Zelenka is the only one who can do this.

Killing all the power has to be done in sync, on Radiks mark Carson is to remove the crystal and get to the jumperbay once

the crystal is removed you all disconect at the same time leaving the jumperbay and this room powered up, Miko will

protect the jumperbay until Carson gets there its a good thing you took track Carson.

Now goodluck everyone remember on Radiks mark, im going to be working with Miko so... well goodluck.

Watching everyone leave the room and head to their stations Rodney disconnected from the computer and

set his com to Zelinkas radio.

"Well Radik time to save the city again,are you good to do this?"

"Makay im good hacker but not sure ill be fast enough."

"You got this your an amazing scientist and I know you can pull this off, just treat it like a fast pace chess

game and you will be fine."

"Yes chess I beat you last time I can do this."

"Goodluck and look after my city, tell Miko to switch to frequency 9 I need to get her ready."

********************************sga*************************************

Just one day, he would just like one day not worring about something going wrong he was so putting in

for a vacation after this was all over with. He and Ronin were sent to the farest generators being the

fastest runners excluding Carson he knew the man was fast but former track star was a surprize, the things

ya learn about people. John kept re reading the last sentence of Rodneys instructions over and over in his

head that goodluck was fishy he never mentioned if the blast would effect him but it shouldnt right?.

*********************************sga***************************************

While waiting for everyone to get to their marks Rodney felt a spike of pain shoot through his skull, in

subspace no one can hear you scream. This was really not a good sign he was dieing if not yet completly

dead he had to assend but the higher plane would have to wait until he saved his friends, he refused to

look at the glowing blue light on the far wall instead he activated his com and prepped Miko.

"Miko, this is Rodney can you hear me?"

"Yes Dr Makay I hear you fine are you okay? you a missed in the labs I am honered to be your hands Dr

Makay."

"Yes yes thank you before we get started you need to know I have the utmost fath in your abilities to do

this and I respect you more then you know. Now over the next 20 minutes do exactly what I tell you and

when I tell you. Zelenka won't be able to answer you so your going to have to trust me."

"Oh yes I trust you Dr Makay you are an wonderful and honorable man I trust you with my life."

"Yes well you should thank you now on Zelinkas mark I want you to set up a firewall on the jumperbay

and start to disable the self destruct, start writing the code now and upload it when this all starts."

*************************************sga**************************************

Times like these he wonders if he was better off on earth living an unremarkable, underfunded life no

daily risk of death, no snappy fingers demanding works of god, no space vampires trying to kill him life

would be so much easer and he would hate it. He loved his job crazy as it is. Everyone had checked in

except coronal Sheppard but when does that man do anything he is soposed too. While he was waiting he

had not been idle the patch was almost complete it just needed to be programmed he just hoped his

firewalls were good enough.

"Dr Z this is Sheppard im here, is everyone ready?"

"Yes yes colonel you are last. remember doors will only be powered by axillary generator so you must

get to lab fast we are keeping path to bay open for others, is everyone ready, on 3 one two three!"

*************************************sga***************************************

Rodney watched the computer screen as all power to the city was cut of at once without prompting Miko

uploded the jumper firewall and a few monents later it too shut down. It appeared his team was faster

then the virus which hasn't even reacted yet, seeing the flash across the screen and the alarm sound he

knew he spoke to soon.

"Miko, the city self distruct hurry input the following codes, 18671904196141, 23314539073633."

hearing the alarm shut down was a relief especially if the sigh from Radik was anything to go by.

"Okay the stardrive, cut the power feed to the capacitors and override and lock down the start up

code, your doing fine. Perfect, now empty the disalation tanks and shut down the environmental controls

ill be right back you can do this."

Switching channles he contacted the jumperbay.

"Carson whats your status quickly"

"Rodney we are just waiting on Ronin the lad should be here any moment then the major will be ready to

fly."

"Good John will bring Miko in 5 minutes or so, Makay out"

He walked across the room trying to avoid the pull from the blue light and stood behind his second in

command well technically the new head of science and member of sga1 even if he didn't know that yet.

Zelenka was good he would look after his city when he was gone. The adjustment would be hard at first

but if anyone could come close to filling his shoes it was him. He watched the mans fingers fly across the

keys his own twitching in envy he would never touch a keyboard again. He appeared to be keeping one

step ahead of the virus redirecting its focus from the chair and city shield to this generator instead but he

needed help, saying a small goodbye he returned to the Asians side.

"Okay good once your done you need to shut down the chair room and place a firewall on the sheild,

almost there you can do this."

The rest of his peptalk/goodbye was cut off by a panting John Sheppard charging through the door.

"Alrighty everyone is done Carson is waiting for the rest of us how we doing?"

Not wanting the others distracted Rodney switched to talk to John.

"They are doing fine she is almost done, only a few systems left then you get her to the jumper and wait for Zelenka."

" Just Dr Z? what about you?"

"Im not really in the room the explosion can't touch me."

" Okay how are you feeling? not looking for inner peace I hope we will get you back don't worry."

"Im not worred, you guys are very good at your jobs everything will work out."

"Rodney...that sounded a little ominous and you didn't answer my question."

"And which question was that?"

"Dr Makay, Dr Makay, im done did I do it right?"

"Hold that thought Sheppard, everything looks fine you did it, good job. Now grab your computer and get

to the jumper John will get you there, go hurry the sooner your safe the sooner Zelenka can follow."

"This isnt over, stay away from the frigging light!"

The said light was starting to slowly fill the room he was almost out of time. He stood directly behind

Zelenka seeing goose flesh rise on his arms he had abandoned firewalling and was finishing the patch

code. The virus was starting to attack auxiliary systems causing Czech curses to fill the room and the

power to flicker then a loud humming started coming from the generator. Seeing immanent overload

Rodney activaded his comlink one last time.

"Radik upload the patch, pull the key, and run now!"

"No, not enough time must contain blast."

"Dammit man just go! the city is going to need you ill buy you some time."

"Buy me time?, need me? Rodney no! remember no assending!"

"Im not telling you again just go give everyone my love, goodbye old friend."

With those last words Rodney closed his eyes and took 2 steps back into the cold blue light.

***********************************sga**************************************

Radik Zelenka stood there with the ever increasing humm of the generator and with tears in his

eyes. He watched as the room flashed with blue light and a ball of white light with trailing tentacles

floated across the room and stood by the generator waiting. With trembling fingers Radik disconected the

generator and cut off the humm but the built up power causing bolts of elictricty to jump across the

panels. One white trendrel pointed to the door while the rest enveloped the generator, with one last nod

goodbye Radik turned and ran from the room, tears streaming down his face.

Ta da its done just an epilogue left to tie it up in a bow and set up my next story which will be slash

Thank you to everyone who read this and reviewed

Stay tooned


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamer I own nothing

Here is the epilogue

Thewolf24 my new story is dedicated to you I hope you enjoy it thank you for all your wonderful reviews

Here we go onwards

Radik ran through the dark empty hallways to the jumper feeling like he failed. As much as he tormented

the man Rodney Makay was the best boss and closest friend he had ever had. His thoughts drifted back to

when they first met in Russia. At first he hated the know it all Canadian but they bonded over the 9th

chevron and a shared love of astrophysics. The man was condescending, annoying and over all cocky but

even when he was calling him an idiot he took the time to teach him what he had done wrong and why.

Getting to the jumperbay doors he ducked his head to try and hide his tears as Dr Beckett quickly

navigated out if the city and into the overcast sky.

*************************************sga****************************************

4 hours later Sheppard found Carson leaning on the railing of the infirmary balcony staring out over the

water his tears mixing with the lightly falling rain. His shoulders hunched soaked through head to toe and

not caring the very picture of misery.

"Hey doc how you holding up?"

"Not now lad..I can't..."

"Yes you can it will help if you do, come on doc talk to me."

"Its just I canna accept that hes gone nothing will ever be the same. As a doctor im used to death, my

biggest enemy but I normally fight tooth and nail to save others from his dark cluches but I dinna do

anything to save the man I love, what does that make me?"

"It makes you human Carson, if your going to blame yourself learn to share. Radik was the one who

couldnt get him back fast enough and me im the one who couldnt keep him away from the fucking light,

do you blame us?"

"No not at all thats daft, there was nothing you guys could have done."

"Same goes for you, according to Zelenka he chose to assend to save his life by buying him time with the

generator. Rodney might not have gone out saving children like he always wanted but he still went a

hero."

"Aye thats true I would expect nothing less he really was a good man I just miss him so bloody much. It

feels like there is a hole in my chest and every breath hurts I donna know if I can do this anymore."

"What? Carson hey, it will get better and think hes not really gone he assended I bet were going to have

our very own guardian angel for a while until he gets caught, hes a sneeky son of a bitch it might take the

others a while. You can't leave too many people need you here. "

"I guess... Elizabeth asked me to pack up his quarters but I canna do it alone, will you help me?"

"It would be a pleasure Carson, lets get a snack from the mess and ill tell you about the first time Rodney

called me flyboy."

As the 2 waterlogged men walked out of the infirmary heading to the quarters of their best friend and ex

lover if they turned and looked behind them they might have seen a shadowy figured lined in light blue in

the corner watching them.

There we go mua ha ha done and done

My next story is carson rodney slash going to be called "now you don't"

Thanks for reading


End file.
